Troubled Love
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: Tara Swann has a troubled love. As she was in Jamaica, she met the guy of her dreams. But then, it all came down after she left. A fairy tale no longer...
1. Disclaimer

Hello everyone,

This is my second sotry that I have been working on for ages ( 2-3 months)...

It is dedicated to the people that are leaving AIS/D... So this story follows when we are all in college... Princeton, might I add. (I saw the Cinderella Story)! Well, so far... its is good...

The Characters:

Tara Swann

Alyssa

Orica

Jayde

Jazmyn

Natsume

Jesse

So far, the sotry should be good!


	2. The Meeting

Oh, great! One of those Average Joe days... for a girl! Mom nagging, brother bragging, and Dad "dadding". I wish I was back in Princeton but Jamaica is awesome this year too. "Tara was the dishes sweetie," nagged Mom. "Yeah Tara do the dishes," guffawed Damon. "Son, let Tara be free to do whatever she wants," said Dad. "Besides, Alyssa is here."

"Hi Alyssa, what up?" I said. "Nothing much because Orica is still sleeping," said Alya. "She has the good stuff." As I said my joyful goodbyes to my family, we went to the park. I felt a sudden chill that meant a change was coming. I do not know why, but I am actually looking forward to go to school. Alyssa was blabbing away about how I would look good with Gaston and junk about Xylia and Tansy. I always keep quite to myself about this kind of junk. Just then, a bolt of lighting hit me for an angel just walked by me, with eyes as dark brown as a new oak tree, hair the colour of chestnuts and he was hot. With a stroke of luck, he bumped into me.

"Sorry about that," said the hot guy. "No worries, and who the heck are you," said Orica reappearing suddenly from behind. I just don't know my friends anymore. "Tara, are you okay?" asked Alyssa as she saw the cut on my leg. How can I be so weak? Not... "My name is Natsume, and you must be?" asked Natsume. "Oh, my name is Tara Swann, this is Alyssa and Orica. To me, Al and Rica," I responded with stiffness. "I am so sorry for the cut. Here, let me fix it," he said. Rica appeared beside me and whispered, "We'll leave you guys alone... Play nice." I got so mad after that. Nevertheless, he was still dreamy. What am I thinking!

This guy could not beat Jesse Alvarez but he could first aid! I can still remember, sigh. "So Tara, do you mind if I pick you up some time this week for a little sorry treat?" asked Natsume. "Um... sure, I guess," I smiled at him. As we parted, a part of my heart will not let go.

At my old room, I just looked out the window dreamily hoping to see him again. "Hello, Tara!" shouted Orica. I just ignored her constant weirdness, aggravating insults and blabbing about my life. Man, my friends are weird. "Ooo, ice-cream...," cooed Orica as the hot ice-cream guy came... AGAIN! "Be back in just 5 minutes," said Orica but she usually comes back within 30 to 120 minutes with 20 bars of ice cream, all melted.

Just then, I heard the song 'Whenever, Wherever' on Alyssa's cell phone.

Now it's Alyssa who is narrating

"Hey Al, it's your favourite Drama Queen, Zeya!" said Zeya. I heard constant fights over the phone. "And me, Jayde or Jay the Jasmine Flower. I just met Zeya while going to shopping in New York!" she screamed. I think my eardrums exploded for a while. "Guess what I bought?" she asked. "Let me guess... EARRINGS!" I joked. "Correct and Zeya wants to talk to you again... party pooper," she told me. I heard a bash and Jay yelping. "Hey, again. I just wanted to tell you that we are hosting a Middle School Reunion at the Sheraton Hotel, New York," said Zeya enthusiastically. "Oh. My. Word! Really, in the fanciest hotels in New York. Wow, how did you get the reservations?" I asked. "The school just got richer but a mile or more. So they host it for being the best class of 2008," she blabbed on. "Where is Tara? Or Rica? Don't they want to hear the news?" she asked. "Oh, Tara just found a new boy at the park and now she is acting totally spacious in her mind. Orica is talking to the hot ice cream dude she met a few days ago," I told her. "What! Well, that Orica but Tara, getting in love with a guy. We are talking about a girl who cares more about her grades here. People find their own sometimes, best leave her be... for now," said Zeya evilly. "Bye," said Zeya and Jay.

back to Tara


	3. Going Back

Alyssa shook me as if I was a can of Coke. "Middle School Reunion, in 2 weeks! At Sheraton Hotel, New York!" she screamed. "WHAT! A reunion! We better tell Orica," I told her. "Tell me what?" asked Rica with ice cream dripping on the floor. "Middle School Reunion, in 2 weeks! At Sheraton Hotel, New York!" Alyssa repeats herself again. After that, we all screamed for joy that Damon had to go and slam the door. We still jumped like maniacs later on.

The flight back to the U.S was horrible because babies were crying like there's no tomorrow. However, leaving Jamaica brings a heavy heart because I'm leaving my family and the ever so cute, Natsume Hyuuga. I just looked at the two, Alyssa and Rica with a sheepish smile on their sleeping faces. What a sweet sight, NOT! Only two more hours to go so I better get some rest because tomorrow is another shopping day.

"We arrived back to partying!" Alyssa joked. As we walked to pick up our baggage, we saw a familiar sight. A girl with a Hijab on her head and another girl who is about ready to explode dancing. That is Jazmyn and Jayde all right. Back in action as 19 year old 'superstars'. "Hey Tara, Al, Rica... what's cracking?" asked Jazzy. "Eggs!" we all replied and burst out laughing. I was still dreaming about Natsume when Jazmyn says, "Tara, you okay sweetie? You look a little shaken up, or is it a little someone." "Alyssa! You told them about Natsume!" I scolded her. "Not her name but you just gave it all away!" she joked. "So, what was he like? I heard that he treated you to Hilton Kingston's lunch," said Jay. "Well, it was like this...," I told them.

Story mode in Tara's mind

"So, how are you today?" Natsume asked. "Feeling better, just have a little scar," I chuckled like a maniac. "So, what's up with your name, Natsume? You don't even look like you're from Japan... no offence or anything," I told him. "None taken, I get that a lot and just learn to live by it. My parents are absolute manga fans that I was ended up with this name. I'm actually originated in Canada but I move here and there," said Natsume openly. How about you?" said Natsume. "I originated from the United Kingdom in Scotland. Then I move here and there too. My favourite place is Jamaica but also Australia because that is where I met some of my best friends," I said cheerfully.

end of visual in Tara's mind

"... We talked and the ending was good because we walked the beaches of Jamaica and rode his motorcycle back home," I said dreamily. To my surprise, everyone oohed and aahed over that romantic day. Additionally to my surprise, we arrived at Jazz's apartment.

The next day, we went shopping for clothes and we all found the perfect dress after the whole day. I was happy because that day reminded me of days in Middle School. I slept like an angel after that but I can hear constant babbling from Alyssa's dream about Ayden. Everyone woke up to stare at Alyssa because she was talking about her old crush in Middle School.


	4. Reunion gone Bad

On the day of the reunion, I was a worrier because everything must be perfect, from head to toe. I mean, Jesse Alvarez, one of my former rivals, is here to laugh at me just because he got into Harvard. Dang him and his charm, wits and unknown talents. Everyone I knew change, NOT! They still are the lovable rowdy bunch I knew. James is still the imp he is and so is Scott. Garrett and Joe are still the bum-holes I knew. Allie Kingston is still there but with her date, Joshua Lee. Lucky people get lucky things but I don't mind. However, Xylia and her new boyfriend, Eddie, broke up after Middle School and she had never been worse. Poor soul...

I could not believe my eyes as the doors open for a new guest. I saw Natsume with a tuxedo on and he was looking finer than Jesse Alvarez was. I walked up to him as soon as he stepped over the line. "Hey, I thought you were...? I'm confused. Why are you here?" I asked. "Oh, I'm friends with Darren, the star of the Swim Team back in your Middle School days," he explained to me. At that moment, a slow song started playing which was 'Far Away'. "Will you escort me to the dance floor?" Natsume asked gently. "I'll be glad too," I answered shyly.

Everyone was watching me as if I was the centre of attention but lucky Xylia became a wanna-bee again and the attention went to her. However, not all of her obnoxious act captured everyone's attention. Rica, Jay, Al, and Jazz started at me with a hearty grin. As the song was over, Jesse pulls me in the dance floor again with a fast song, 'Dance, Dance'. "So, who is that guy I saw you hanging with," he asked me. "None of your business, Jesse," I forcefully told him and walked away from him. I can hear him calling my name but I just ignored his pitiless cries.

"What's the matter?" asked Jay. "That idiot, Jesse, is following me trying to make me dance with him," I responded with a huff. "Well, I think he has a crush on you," she said. "Nope! No! I don't think so!" I loudly said. "What's the matter? I heard Jesse danced with you," asked Orica. "Well, he did but I walked away. I just hate him, that's all," I told her. "Well, he might have a crush on you," said Orica once more. Now Jay was oohing and aahing over it. I do not know what is happening anymore. My whole life was twisted due to one person! I felt like screaming at the whole world. However, I kept my cool but Al manages to find out what is wrong.

"I know what's wrong Tara, but cheer up because one boy likes you and obviously you like him," she comforted me. Sometimes, I just feel so out there but you may never know. "Oh gosh, Ayden just came back from Germany," Al told me with a little hunt of giddiness. It looks so obvious that she is still into Ayden since Middle School. I mean, in Princeton, she always drools over him. However, it does not seem as obvious as it is but I know Al. "Where's Alyssa?" asked Myn. "It's kinda obvious that she is talking to Ayden," I told her. "That girl has it on to him bad. I mean, she always talks to him and they always get coffee together in high school." "Just let Al be in her zone, she didn't seem as happy as she is right now." "Yeah, but they look so sweet together though. Like long best friends."

"Hey Jazz, Tara!" shouted a familiar voice. "James! What in the world are you wearing?" Zainab barked. James appeared towards us in what looks like the remainder of a tuxedo. "Scott, Garrett, and Joe made me bike down the hill while doing a 180 on the last turn," he answered with a sheepish smile. "YOU IDIOT!" we both yelled. With a scared but satisfied look, James hurries of to Tansy and Xylia. "I swear, he always needs an audience to satisfy himself," Jazz said in an exasperating tone. Just then, Natsume came with punch. "Here you go ladies," he said. "Why thank you, Natsume," I told him sweetly. "Why yes, thank you," said Jazz. "I think I hear Rica calling," she told me and quickly rushed away. She is going to pay when we get back. "So how do you like the party so far?" I asked. "Pretty good but I consider the songs to be a little too weird for my taste." "I can say the same but what to do." There was an awkward pause in our conversation while 'First Date' was blasting away and I heard a high pitch squeal from Jayde and P.J. Those two are lethal together. "Umm... Tara, did I ever tell you that I would be joining Princeton in a short while. I was up in Boston University before I came here and I guess I got lucky," he chuckled embarrassingly. "Oh wow, but I cannot believe that we will see each other everyday," I said almost singing to Heaven. "It's just a bit of luck and getting the best grades in the past," he said. "Well, let's celebrate by dancing," I said pulling him to the dance floor as 'Break it off' plays. I swear that I danced all night and I never got tired once.

"So, how was the dancing," I heard Jazz's roommate said. Apparently, her roommate was none other than Nabihah herself. "Nadiah, why didn't you come to the ball yesterday?" I asked her. "I got into the Syracuse University and I am in due for a term paper on the wonders of the social life," said Nad in a sarcastic tone. "This is what I have to live by everyday," said Jazz cheerfully. My head feels all dizzy from the night before and I still hear snores from Orica, Al, and Jay. "By the way, a Natsume gave you this on the way back here," Nadiah, told me. It was a rectangular box with a golden wrapping and an orange bow tied neatly. There was a note tucked between the ribbon and it reads, "Tara, will you meet me out at Central Park at noon." That is so sweet of him that I almost dropped the box. "Open the box!" said Nadiah. "I will," and with that note, I opened the beautiful wrapping and inside was a box of Hershey's Kisses. "I call dibs on it!" yelled Nadiah and startled Al and Orica but never Jay. "Chocolate!" everyone bellowed and it woke Jayde up with her eyes full of spark. As they raced for the chocolate, I just sat near the window and looked at the time. 11.00 am! I have an hour to be ready in time for my date with destiny!


	5. Tansy, Tansy, Where the weed grows

After school, the gang went to 'Cody's Coffee' for a latte and some donuts. "Hey Tara, do you want your chocolate donut?" asked Alyssa still gobbling up her strawberry donut. "No, thanks, I just don't feel like eating anything anymore," I said sadly. "What, but I made a big cake for our first day here. Rica and Jay helped too," Alyssa told me. I just moped the whole day and went to bed early. This is not like me! I usually eat as much as I can and watch movies but being in love sucks! Stars out bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, let me wish on you tonight... I wish that Natsume could see me again, as a friend or more.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" I shouted at them as we went for our morning jog. "Sure! We will be near the lake," said Rica. I walked after that, thinking about my life. I do not need him! I can be strong! It just takes a matter of time. When I was walking down the park, I saw Natsume standing near the trees. I feel like crying out his name but I know that it is pointless. "Hey, nice to see you, again," said Natsume. I thought he was talking to me so I turned around but I saw him with none other than Tansy Beasley, the "crowned" queen bee of Middle School. I wonder why she is there. As jealousy spreads throughout my body, I spied on them, to hear what they are talking about.

"It's so nice to see you again. After the reunion, I never would have thought that you would be here," said Natsume with glee. "It's cool to be here. I mean, I do have a good start of the year with Xylia and my other friends," said Tansy with such a pitchy voice. Yeah, her 'friends' do love her, NOT! I always here one of them gossips about another. It is just a circle of lies for the 'T&X'. "Listen, do you want to grab coffee after school ends?" asked Natsume. "Sure, but what about Tara Swann, I heard you people were going out," she said with grim. "Tara and I had differences but I don't know if she even wants to be friends anymore," he said sadly. I do want to be friends, you big idiot! I do want you to be my boyfriend! I just want to see you smile whenever you are near me! Tears started filling my empty heart as I saw them walked away.

As I observed their behaviour, Tansy is trying to hold hands with Natsume so that everyone knew that she has a boyfriend. Luckily for me, Natsume always draws back from Tansy and gets distracted with the scenery. How I love that idiot.

I bawled to my friends about Natsume's meeting with Tansy. "Why that little girl dog!" shouted Orica as we were changing for class. "Tara, we can make Tansy's life Hell if you want us too," said Jay. "No, thanks, this is not Middle School but I appreciate your kindness," I said still crying. "Tara, you want us to go talk to Natsume. Not to be rude or anything, but he does talk to us more than he talks to you," Alyssa said. "If I hadn't been so jealous of Michelle in the park, or going with Jesse, I would still have Natsume here," I said with anger and sadness. As the day goes by, so does my heart withered away with anger and dismay. I hate fate! It does nothing but kills you, inside!

Everyday, I always see them getting even chummier than the day before. Each time, I see them walking by, I feel like squeezing her head like an orange. I just want to have my Natsume back. I hate this; I am not supposed to feel hatred because I keep telling myself that I can get over it. However, I cannot because he makes me feel like an angel of happiness. Dang, how I hope that Jazmyn is here to give me advice on how to kick a boy's behind. Well, Rica is here so I will ask here how to get over a boy. Nevertheless, I am still the little girl everyone sees in Middle School. I can never be as tough as Orica, weird as Alyssa is or stand out a lot like Jayde. I am just Tara, the girl that everyone thinks is innocent and can never hold a grudge on anyone, even annoying Math teachers.

"Guess what, I found the hottest boy in this whole school. No, the whole universe and beyond!" screamed Jay. "Really, who is it?" I asked depressively. "Well, we met at the coffee shop and his name is so dreamy... Keith Evens," she sighed. Everyone was all excited but I just lay low and cheered silently. Suddenly, Alyssa's phone started ringing 'I Need a Miracle'.

Alya is narrating, again

"Sup? Who is this?" I asked. "It's me, P.J! Pyra Jean? Pee-wee? Guess what, I met Rupert Grint in NY to see his latest movie. Plus, I went out with a guy name Hiro Takahashi," she screamed. "Really, I'm so proud of you. You finally had a decent boyfriend to occupy your time. Please don't try to scare him of like the last 25 boys in Middle School," I warned her. "Ha ha, I heard about Tara's big break-up. I bet that girl dog planned this all along. I mean, she even sent that "prancey" Tansy to work her evil charms. How lame can that be," she scoffed at Xylia's 'plan'. "True but since Jay has her boyfriend now; Tara's all sad and depressed. I bet you that Jesse will come storming into our building right now to confess to Tara something," I said. Just then, the bell rang and who came in but Mr. Butt-hole himself, Jesse Alvarez. "Got to go because Mr. Alvarez has come to see his plan working," I devilishly told Priyanka and hung up.

back to Tara


	6. Ski Trip

"JESSE!" shouted Alyssa, "What is the world are you doing here? You think you can just mess up my best friend's life just so you could have her!" "Hey, just chill Alyssa. We are all friends," Jesse said as he saw Jayde, Orica, and Alyssa staring coldly at him. "Jesse, why did you come here to Princeton?" I asked. "I wanted to see how you are holding up. I mean, the big break up and Tansy mooching of your "ex"-boyfriend. That is a tough thing to do," he said as if it was easy as pie. Now I knew something was up because Tansy did not start "dating" Natsume until school started, as far as I know.

"JESSE, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUTSIDE OF MY BUILDING!" I shouted and pushed him outside to talk more. "Jesse, how do you about my love life between Natsume. I loved him and I know you sabotaged it," I said fiercely. "The cat is out of the bag, you are smart. The truth is... I love you so much, ever since you beat me in Grade 6 Quiz-a-ton. I got mad at Natsume because he got you; he scored to get the girl who turned down more boys than James and Scott being injured. After all, I planned everything... Xylia and Tansy are airheads so I gave them the expertise on sabotaging your life. Just so, you know, their fathers paid to get professional cheat help in the Princeton examinations. I bribed Michelle into flirting with Natsume," he confessed. "You still love me? After I keep turning you down for 100 times or more," I said, "Why do you choose me over those hot girls you hang with?" "You have the brains and beauty, unlike them who think JT is hot," he said. After all of that, I just leave him be and told the rest about Jesse's confession. I hope Jesse will have his lucky stars on when colliding with Jazmyn, Orica, Jayde, or Alyssa because they are ready to kick bootie.

Four months had passed and Tansy still is mooching around Natsume. Xylia acts different now, wearing revealing clothing but Ms. Pannuchi found out. Xylia was being sentenced to lock down for 6 weeks and was tutored by Ms. Pannuchi herself. I, for one, had passed my music exam and will be a junior pianist-in-training by next year. We had six parties during the four months. The first party was to celebrate Keith and Jay. The second party was to celebrate Alyssa's achievement in the physiatrist junior department. Next year, Alyssa will go on for more advance studying. The third was to celebrate Jake and Orica for they had paired of since the moment they started to diss each other. The fourth party was for me passing my exams. The fifth party was to celebrate the new place that we will be moving too, as in; our dorms will be much better. Lastly, our final party of the four moths was to celebrate all of our friends' couples. However, Alyssa and I stayed back because we are still single and proud.

As we were driving to town, I caught Tansy trying to steal a kiss from Natsume. I quickly told Alyssa to stop and spy. Tansy was wearing the tightest top and the most miniature skirt I have ever seen. Alyssa was totally agreeing.

"Come here, next to me. I feel a little cold," she seduced him. "No Tansy, this has got to stop! I do not think that this is appropriate. I mean, you are driving me up the wall with your neediness of me. So what if we don't have or first kiss yet, it's not as if I love you!" he said. At that moment, Tansy's face was getting paler and paler but turned as red as a tomato. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL! GUESS WHAT, I HATE YOU. YEAH, I SABOTAGED YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH THAT &#$£,TARA SWANN... MISS PERFECT!" she busted out. I started laughing but felt like punching her for that potty mouth. At that moment, I too felt a sudden change in my heart as though a large rock has been lifted upon my shoulders. Alyssa and I left in that sudden moment but I was smiling like the Cheisure Cat.

I started to e-mail my best buds when my phone rang. "Hey Tara, this is your usual Drama Queen," said J-Myn. "Hey Jazzy, any luck in the fashion industry?" I asked. "Apparently, yes... I got a job working for the hottest designers of today!" she screamed excitedly, "With that, I have such a fabulous pay that I'm hosting a ski get together in Canada since it is the closest country!" "Really, but I have never been ski-boarding? Who cares! So, I heard from Nadiah that you have a little someone," I said. "Well, he is smart but goofs around 24/7. He is athletic and has a cute name. Topher or Christopher," Jazz told me. "Alyssa and I are still searching," I told her in a frustrating mood. Then, I spilled about both confessions about me. "I never knew that someone would actually do that in reality. Tara, you still have a chance. I have to go; the boss wants to see my new designs. I'll make you all one when I get famous. Ski reunion, bring friends," she said and hung up.

At last, after going through long sermons and ignorance from Natsume, I get to chill off at a ski resort in Canada. Canada, I felt like crying because Natsume was from Canada. Well, I grew stronger after supports from my friends. If it were not for the gang, I would still be bawling over that hot person. However, almost two-thirds of my gang have boyfriends. The other third would be Alyssa and I for we are still losers in the love department. "Tara, come back to Earth!" shouted Orica as we were packing for the ski trip. "Whoops! I guess that I was thinking about stuff, stuff that makes me cry and laugh. I said too much," I told Uggie. "Tara, you'll be okay. One person will never change you no matter the cost. So cheer up or I'll slap you to Tahiti," threaten Rica.

"Jay, where the heck is my top! Plus, my earrings are gone, the pretty star ones!" shouted Alyssa as she burst through the door. "What? I mean, we are Soul Sisters, so you won't be mad if I told you that the earrings went down the lake and your top is somewhere," said Jayde apologetically. "JAYDEN KARMAEL!" fumed Alyssa. Jayde always finds something weird to do with other people's stuff. "What happened? I mean, each day, you will come back with someone screaming for their stuff," I told her. "It started like this... Keith and I were playing in the pond, clothes on! Then, I got hyper because of a turtle so I played and played until the earrings fell off," Jay said, "Your top is somewhere because I volunteered for laundry duty and your top got swept away by the wind. I forgot to put the pegs on your top out of hyper-ness of seeing Keith again," said Jayde dreamily. You have to be crazy to make Alyssa mad for her quick temper can be violent.

Suddenly, a knock on the door stopped Alyssa's rage in Jayde. As I opened the door, I saw Ayden with a top and a pair of earrings. "Is Alyssa here? I wanted to give her something," he said calmly.

Entering Alya's point of view

"Alyssa, door for you! Come her and stop killing Jay," said Tara jokingly. I wonder who it is. Tara left giggling. Now I know that it must something creepy. At the door, stood Ayden in his glory holding my stuff! I felt like fainting at that moment. "Hey, I just saw this floating at the lake when I was boating. I remembered that you had this top and earrings so I just popped by to give them to you. So, here," he said. Oh. My. Gosh. He must have been watching me, I think, I do not know yet. "How do you know I own them?" I asked. That was the most idiotic question I had ever asked. He blushed and said, "I always see you in this top and the earrings were the ones you wore last week." He has been watching me. I blushed too but, as Tara says, it shows on my face, not my skin. "Thanks for returning the stuff," I said. Then, he gazed at me with his brown eyes, the colour of a tree bark. I locked eyes with him and we stood there, gazing at one another. My dark brown eyes met his brown eyes and the room felt silent. As his armed tried to reach mine, my body tingled. "Al, time to pack!" shouted Orica. Darn, I just felt a moment coming. "So, here's your stuff. Goodbye Al," he said with a face as red a tomato. It is now or never, you have this moment only. Ask him to go on the ski trip! "WAIT! Ayden, would you like to...," I stopped as he turned to see me. "Yes," he said hopefully. "Would you like to go to the ski trip during the winter? It's in Canada and I have tickets," I said blushing hard. "Sure, I would love to. Meet you tomorrow for the tickets?" he asked. "Sure," I said. Suddenly, he came close and gave me a peck on the cheek. "For the invite," Ayden told me. As soon as he left, I fainted to the floor until Tara came to help me up.

Exiting Alya's point of view


	7. Alyssa's big moment

Alyssa had her love luck today with Ayden. I felt proud of her for she was brave for inviting him. Everyone crowded around Al to ask her questions but I know that she was still a little flushed. We had another tiny party for Al's success. My ally is gone so I am the only without someone on the ski trip. This sucks but I am still glad for my friends. Natsume, if only I knew what was up in your mind.

The day of the arrival, Jazmyn greeted us with her new boyfriend, Topher, along with P.J and Hiro. My, all my friends have boyfriends except for me. Kinda makes you feel low, but life is life so you gotta love it. "Hey, the ski instructor looks kinda cute," said Jay, "Go take a shot at him." "I would if I could but I won't so there," I told her. WHY IS EVERYONE ON MY CASE? Oh, I know. It is because of that no good Jesse Alvarez and his ditzy dames group. Speaking of the devil, Jesse was here along with his new "love".

"Well, if it isn't Tara Swann and her band of bimbos," he sarcastically said. "WHAT THE HECK DID HE JUST CALLED US!" shouted Rica. As Jesse laughed, Jake gave Jesse a blow so hard that he bleed. "Never mess with my girlfriend and friends, punk," he said. How sweet. Then he did the most romantic thing, which was holding Rica's hips and giving a kiss. All of us were just stunned but it was kinda sweet. I, for one, felt happy that my friend's boyfriend actually respects his girlfriend's friends.

"I can't believe that Jake actually stood up for us. I always thought of him as the guy who kinda hates being around us," said Alyssa. "No, Jake loves you guys 'cause he thinks of you as his sister or something. Besides, all y'all know that I have to have a boy who loves to hang with you all. Even if you are all freaks," said Rica with laughter. "You have a cool boyfriend and everyone has their luck, except for me," I said sadly and ran away crying. Al came after me but I sprinted and she was nowhere in sight. Alyssa can usually stop me from running by her words. Oh, what the heck, everyone can just be gone for all I care, I just feel so depressed lately that everything right seems wrong.

Alya's point of view

Chasing after Tara was always my job because I say stuff like "You can always try to believe in yourself when the going gets tough" or something. This time, someone stopped me. As I was running, a hand grabbed me from the corner. Scared that it was a psycho, I opened my mouth to scream. Another hand covered my mouth so I could not talk! I wanted to give this boy a kick in "those parts" but when I looked at the face closer, I realized that it was Ayden. I looked at his face in confusion and disbelief.

He knew from the look of my face that I was trying to say, "What the heck are you doing?" "Alyssa, you have to follow me. I have a place on the roof just for us to see," he said. I just nodded. As he let go of his hand, I quickly said that I do not have a jacket and it is freezing outside. He offered me his jacket. His Jacket! This is heaven for me anytime.

As he opened the door to the cold night, I wore his jacket and he just braved the cold with four layers on top. Suddenly, I realized that he just came with me for a free ski-trip, or so I thought. "Ayden, tell me the truth, did you just came here for a free ski-trip. It's fine if you do, but I do enjoy your company a lot," I bravely said with a heavy heart. I tried to leave before I cry but he grabbed me by the waist. "Al, don't go. I wanted to say this since Middle School but I was afraid," he said with his head hung down. I was eager to know what he was trying to say. "Alyssa, when you walked towards me during the reunion, I felt the pang I felt back in Middle School. I thought that you left me but I know deep down that I can never have you," he sadly said. "Ayden, I want to say something too. I love you ever since the day you helped me when Nathan bullied me. You always helped me with Math, and thanks to you, I got into Princeton. However, I know you would never love me," I said.

I walked off hoping never to look at him ever again with the same feeling I had back in those days. As I opened the door, Ayden's arm were around me and I froze at that pose. His body pressed near mine to let of his heat. Ayden, why must this be? Tears trickled down my cheek as I hung my head low. His hands cupped my face as he turned it towards his face. "Alyssa, it's not too late for the both of us. Let's start over with a better beginning," he cooed. "Sure Ayden, I loved that" And with that, he gave me a kiss of the lifetime. It felt like chocolate but only better. Man, this boy can kiss! We stood there on what felt like ages. Never wanting to go back down, never wanting to leave his side.

End of Alyssa's point of view


	8. Happily Ever After

I felt like crying until I reached the ends of the Earth but it was too cold to go out

I felt like crying until I reached the ends of the Earth but it was too cold to go out. I just shrivelled into a corner, hoping that I would disappear too. Sadly, I did not because I saw someone who I would not want to see right about now. Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tara, why are you hiding behind the plant?" asked Natsume, oblivious of what is happening. I wanted to say, "It's 'cause of you and you inconsiderate feelings!" Instead, I said, "Playing peek-a-boo! I'm hiding." That was the lamest answer I have ever made! "Ah, well have fun playing," said Natsume with a "she is weird" look. He will never look at me the same again. I curled up in humiliation, feeling like crawling into the deepest, darkest pit of the Earth. Then, I felt someone stroking my hair. When I looked up, I saw Natsume's smiling face and he said, "You know what, you're a bigger idiot than I thought. But you're alright…" With that last note, he left to go to his room. I sat there, dumbfounded. However, Natsume talking to me happens only in a blue moon. I giggled silently at my joke.

After an hour at that corner, I dozed off into my Dream Land. My dream was both confusing and romantic. It was confusing because there was another guy competing with Natsume to win me over. However, the dream was romantic because the mystery man gladly swept me off my feet. I woke up to find myself in a bedroom. I panicked after I got a whiff of GUY DEO! Quietly as I can be, I sneaked out the door, only to find myself being guarded by a strange man. He looked peaceful, with such chestnut hair. For a second, I thought he looked like Natsume, but then again, I might be wrong. I tried to walk away, but my foot was caught. Looking back, I saw that the mystery man had grabbed my foot and I saw a grin coming from him.

"Look, I might look harmless, but I know Takewondo!" I said with a tough tone. Instead of letting go, he laughed. I gave him a look of annoyance and tried to shake myself free.

"Hey, don't go. It's not fair that I never introduced myself, Tara Swann," he said. I was shocked that he knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked as well as gazed into his eyes, which had the same dark brown as Natsume's lovely eyes.

"My name is Koba Hyuuga. I'm Natsume's half-brother," he introduced. I gaped at Koba, trying to figure out how he knew me. "You might be thinking that I'm some kind of freak. But Natsume talks about you. I mean, not frequently, but every so often." Again, I stood there like a statue. "Okay, look. I'm sorry that this has been a shock to you. But again, I think Natsume likes you or something. But he has that girl, Tansy or Pansy something wrapped around him 24/7."

After getting out of that weird trance, I replied, "Well, I don't care about your brother…"

"Half-brother"

"Sorry, your half-brother anymore. Besides, how can he like me if he can't tell off a clingy evil b!"

"You're right. But you're kinda pretty to be let go off."

"Really… (blushing)… You're just saying that."

"No really," he said as he drew me closer with those magnificent eyes. Slowly, we went towards each others faces. "Tara, you're just soo…" He leaned in to kiss me and all I could do at that moment was pursed my lips and let him do it.

"STOP IT KOBA!" We both froze in that position and looked up. It was Natsume, my knight in shinning armour. I backed away from Koba and ran towards Natsume's side.

"Well, if it isn't mommy's favourite boy. Natsume, she likes me. Let her finish our kiss." I cling on Natsume's jacket and shook my head.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is. YOU! You're just too lovable for everyone. Mom and MY dad. And her, even if she was heartbroken at you!"

"Koba, they love you too. Listen to me, I'm sorry that you feel this way. Bro, you're everything to me. Even if you're just a few screws lose in your head."

"Okay, you're calling me crazy. Well, you suck!" Then, he started bawling. Natsume, chivalrous as ever, went towards him like brothers do. There I saw not two enemies, but two brothers who came to love one another. I left them at their peace.

As I entered the elevator to go to my room, I realized that Natsume did care. But too bad that we're leaving tomorrow. What dumb luck. Oh well, it was a nice way to end it.

Before leaving, everyone was crying since this place held many memories. Love luck came for Uggie and Jake, Priyanka and Hiro, Zainab and Topher, and surprisingly, Alya and Ayden. Shni had a few luck with the ski instructors after Coffee Keith broke up with her. What a funny holiday? But not funny for me. I lost the love of my life and I lost my chance to tell him how I felt. This sucks!

As we boarded the bus, I looked out at the ski resort, recapping all those memories. Just then, I saw HIM running towards the bus. "STOP!" I yelled and the bus came to a hard stop. I ran out quickly to see him.

"Natsume, you idiot!" I said with tears.

"Tara, I'm sorry…," he apologized in an out of breath voice.

"It's okay… I-I.." I wanted to say it but it won't come out.

"You what?"

"Okay, here it goes. Natsume… I have always loved you. Since Jamaica, you captured my mind. And please, spare me the trouble to walk out of this with pride." And I walked away.

In a romantic urge, Natsume grabbed me, pulled me closer, caressed me, and kissed me hard. At that moment, I knew that true love will always find a way. Even for a silly character like me.


	9. Five Years Later

Five Years Later in Alya's Point of View

Five Years Later in Alya's Point of View

After that whole lovey dovey scene back at the ski lodge, Natsume and Tara had been going steady ever since. Graduating was the best since we all made it through. Uggie was still in shock that she survived Princeton. Many of us went to the careers of our choice.

Uggie became the journalist that she always wanted to be and Jake, well, Jake graduated from Pennsylvania U and went to work in the Historical Museum.

Shivangi had her ups and downs on love, but he career as a dancing queen came to be. She now performs at Broadway in the musical "Mamma Mia!"

Zainab and Christopher both went to England to pursue their love for fashion as well as the classics.

Nabihah is now the best selling author for teen gothic novels. Heck, even J.K Rowling can't compete with her now.

Priyanka and Hiro travelled to Japan where they ate sushi and read manga. For some reason, Priyanka grew stinking rich by invesiting in a new technology called "Tamamon," which became a game, movie and a series.

As you realized, I missed Tara, Natsume, Ayden and I. Well, we both agreed that as best friends, we were wedded on the same day which was May 16th. Both Tara and Natsume travelled around the world together by the UN. As they made a difference in Africa, I decided to becoming a music producer and Ayden. Ayden became one of the most celebrated scientist to come.

Happily ever afters do come… once in a blue moon.


End file.
